Thy Wish Will Come
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Queen Iris meets Cilan Dento and a bond is created that will change the course of history forever. Prequel to The Other King. Pendragonshipping vs Wishfulshipping.
1. A New Queen

Notes: I've finished The Other King a while ago, but I still wanted to write more about it, so here is the prequel to The Other King.

Disclaimer: Iris, Cilan and any other characters belong to their respective owners. I do not own any of the characters with the exception of a few original characters.

**Thy Wish Will Come**

* * *

When Queen Lola died in 1581, her sole surviving child was declared Queen Of Unova. Lola's adoptive father, Drayden Shaga had secured a political alliance with Johto. Whilst Iris was a toddler, he formed a friendship with Drake, the late King of Johto. He had named his grandson, Lance as the heir presumptive to the throne. Knowing this Drayden persuaded Drake to form an arranged marriage between Iris and Lance.

At first King Drake needed time to think about it. He shared Drayden's proposal to his council and many showed great enthusiasm towards the match, especially Drake's counselled, Sir Edmund Blackadder who believed the marriage would create a golden age for the pokemon regions, as well as form a strong empire. Both Johto and Unova cared very deeply about the welfare of dragons and how they were at risk of being extinct. After a year of polite letters and bold words, Drayden had succeeded.

When the engagement was made official, Princess Iris was moved from her home in The Village Of Dragons to Dragon's Den in Blackthorn City where she lived until her coronation. There was when she met her future husband and in-laws. Shocked by her youth and even stunned by her free spirited nature, Princess Iris and her pokemon were given vivid education and harsh training.

Iris was known for swinging on trees and her love for dragon pokemon. When Drake passed away in early 1581, Lance and Iris were married and had a joint coronation. She was only fifteen years old. Three months after becoming Queen Of Johto, she announced that she was pregnant, but her mother would not live to see the birth of the heir. Iris was determined to make her coronation to be as successful, if not better than her coronation in Johto.

_4th March, 1576_

The first meeting between Lance and Iris was an interesting one. The heirs to the throne in two of the most strongest pokemon regions in the world were capable of securing an empire. It was a well known fact that Iris and Lance specialized in dragon pokemon that were close to becoming extinct. The marriage could secure wealth, power and save the dragon pokemon from the brink of extinction.

Everything was at stake. Any mistakes could be fatal in a time where kings had absolute power. They could execute anyone who stands in their way with any method, not matter how brutal.

"So Lance," Iris said as a cue to start a conversation. Drayden, Drake and the other elders that lived in Dragon's Den were hoping that there would be an intelligent discussion. They leaned over to every hole in the wooden door as they closely watched the shadow of Lance and Iris kneeling face to face to each other. "Do you like dragons?"

Even though Iris was the heir to the throne in Unova, it was hard to remember that she was still just a child and had only recently turned ten. Even though she wanted to act brave and strong, she had a fear of ice. Her elder brother froze to death after being attacked by a Walrein. Iris was only five when it happened and her brother, Dray was so brave that the word danger did not exist in his dictionary. She watched the distressed Walrein stab his leg with it's teeth and silence him with an ice beam.

"Yes," Lance replied. "They're hard to tame, but their powers are superior."

"I love dragons," she replied as her axew popped out of her hair. "They're so cute."

"Then you would know that dragons are also mythical Pokémon. I can see why you like them so much."

"Have you ever been to Dragonspiral tower?" Iris asked. "It's in Icirrus City."

"I've flown past it a couple of times."

"I've been in it," Iris told Lance. "It's a beautiful tower. When I'm Queen I want to make it a home for pokemon. Arceus once Reshiram and Zekrom in stones after the big war thousand of years ago. And when I go at the top I see lots of the legendary dragons. Only Grandpa Drayden believes it though. They say that humans aren't allowed in the tower in fear they might be disturbed."

"Have you ever seen Reshiram and Zekrom?"

Iris nodded her head. "A few times, but they can't come out because of the stones. They're like genies in a bottle. It's kinda said really, they say only the true rightful Queen of Unova can set them free. Mother won't try it, so I'm going to try it."

Five years after Iris' first meeting with Lance, caused a big blow in her life. Drayden had organised almost every aspect of Iris' life and now she was a queen, she would have to take matters into her own hand. For as long as Drayden lives, he would be there to support and advise Iris on how to be a good monarch. The final part of the coronation took part in Pokemon League Tower located on a hill. At the top of the tower was the hall of fame. It was a grand palace with Roman architectural pillars and statues.

Iris sat on the throne that was reserved for her as she took her vows and promised that she would be good sovereign lady. She would be crowned by Cardinal Frollo, a dedicated religious leader who spent his life detecting corruption.

"And so in the name of the creator, and of the ancestor, and of the holy trios," Cardinal Frollo held the crown above Iris' head and his voice boomed in her ear. Slowly as he lowered the crown above Iris' hair as he spoke. "I crown you Queen Of Unova."

* * *

The Dento Triplets had become the centre of local gossip. They spent their childhood living in a treehouse with their parents. At nine they were forced to fend for themselves as their parents died from a fever. Cilan became the leader of the pack and as the years past, the tree house began to rot. Desperate for decent accommodation, Cilan and his brothers built a luxurious house in Striaton City. They built the house with the help of their pokemon and created a building that made the imagination of the public, sparkle. Since the death of their parents, the Dento triplets struggled to make a living for themselves after losing their home from a house fire. Cilan couldn't believe how successful he was and was granted the title of Duke of Striaton. He used his status to protect the home and keep it warm and cosy for his brothers and their pokemon.

Building the house turned out to be one of the most fascinating things in Cilan's life. He felt that it made his bond with his brother's tighter. They were poor, orphaned and used to live in a tree house. It was an outstanding achievement for anybody, but for Cilan it wasn't enough. Now he had a taste of power, he wanted to strive to become more stronger.

"If only I was a king," Cilan sighed. He raised his drink above his head. His younger brothers, Chili with fiery red hair and Cress with curved blue locks, sat besides Cilan on their wooden table. "If only I could have The Queen and we would be rich beyond our wildest dreams. Just imagine the extravagant clothes and peachy lovers we can have."

Cress smirked. "All the power and the glory!"

"Well we've come this far," Chili suggested. "Why don't you go that extra mile."

"We are just so fucking gorgeous," Cilan boasted as he slipped in a few burps.

"And you are so pissed right now," Chili said as he nodded. "But it's true, we are quite attractive men. And as soon as we can afford some lovely suits we can go out more."

"I can't wait to meet The Queen," Cilan cried out in joy. "She is so legendary. She's as mysterious as the night sky."

"You know The Queen is already married," Cress reminded Cilan. "And pregnant."

"Of course he knows," Chili responded on Cilan's behalf. "He just wants to spice things up in the kingdom."

"I'll do more than spice up Iris' kingdom," Cilan vowed. "I will rock her world."

"Cilan," Chili murmured. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Cilan steered his eyes towards Cress and quietly smirked. Chili took it as a yes. "Well I'm sure she'll like your chin chin!"

"Don't throw yourself at Iris straight away though," Cress suggested as he moved his chair more closer to the fire. "If you do it, she'll grow tired of you. You should present yourself in a demure manner. Make her be dazzled by your modesty."

"Cilan modest?" Chili chuckled as he helped himself to umeshu: a deep wine made from plums. "I don't believe it."

"If The Queen is going to love me she will love me for who I am," Cilan said. "She'll take all of me."

"Are you being serious?" Chili asked. For ages, Cress and Chili were carrying on with the joke, but now they were getting worried that it might be too serious. Of course, they would be there for their eldest brother no matter what happens.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not."

The three brothers laughed and continued drinking merrily until they slept peacefully on the table.


	2. The Queen's Father

Kei, the King Dowager of Unova had watched his daughter's rise to power with pride. He was a retired knight who spent his free time reading books and drinking tea. As her daughter walked into his room, followed by a group of geishas, he stood up and flicked his golden hair to his side. He opened his arms and hugged Iris. Kei was close friends with the Awayuki family for he helped protect their heiress, Himeno during the Leafe War. His dark skin, golden hair and dazzling eyes captured the attention of the late Queen.

Iris had learned of Lola and Kei's meeting from Drayden. He told her everything that Queen Iris felt that she needed to know. Drayden was Iris' guardian and mentor, she felt as if she could really look up to Drayden, whom she had given the title of The Elder Prince. It was Drayden's wisdom that gave Iris the positions she had. Her parents did little towards her upbringing compared to Drayden.

"Thank you ladies," Iris told them. "You may leave me alone with my father."

When Iris' servants left Kei's chamber, it was the first time in years that Iris had spent alone with her father. Kei went down on his knees and kissed his daughter's hand. "My little princess... or should I say Queen Iris. You must be happy."

"I've never been so delighted," Iris told her father. "And even better, I'm pregnant. I'm going to fulfill my duty as queen by bearing children."

"You and Lance are a great match," Kei admitted sternly. Vanity oozed from his deep voice as his clothes dripped in yellow gems. "You've got got power, glory and beauty. Nobody can take that away from you. But I've got something to tell you as well. It's very good news."

"What is it?"

"I'm getting married," Kei told his daughter. For someone who was about to be married, he spoke of it as if it wasn't a serious matter. Iris knew very well that marriage was a lifetime commitment. She had been preparing for the moment since she was ten, and to see her father talk be so laid-back about it was unusual to her.

"To who?"

"She comes from the digital islands."

"Does she have any children?"

"Two sons."

"What's her name?"

"Nancy Takaishi." Kei took out a small mirror from his pocket and opened the case, above the mirror was a portrait of a lady with blonde hair. "Her sons are digidestend."

"What do these digidestends do?" Iris asked.

"They own digimon and fight with them," Kei explained to his daughter. "Unlike pokemon, digimon were not made in Arceus' image. They are creatures conjoined together through emotion and data. You mainly find them in the digital islands."

"So they're essentially pokemon trainers but with digimon instead?"

"There are some differences," Kei replied. "For example you can have as many pokemon you wish, digidestends are only allowed one digimon."

"It sounds weird."

"What you must understand is not everyone lives with pokemon," Kei said. "There's all sort of people out there, beybladers, dueslists, witches, wizards, knights, ninjas, pirates, soilders, you name it. But that's what makes our world so interesting. There are not many dragons left in this world, but you have the power to save them all from extinction. I think your proposals for Dragonspiral Tower are brilliant."

"Thank you. So when will I see my new step-family? And when are you getting married."

"In seven days," Kei said.

"How long have you been engaged?"

"Since your mother died."

At that point, any excitement Iris had for Kei had stopped. "Did you cheat on mother?"

"No."

"Why did you rush into the marriage then?"

"Nancy hasn't been married for ten years," Kei responded in a cold voice. "I didn't want her to be known as a leftover. And in this day of age, it's not good to be unmarried at my age, so I took the logical reason and got engaged as soon as possible." Iris didn't believe Kei, but she kept it to herself. Kei tapped Iris' shoulder and said, "But enough me, focus on yourself and your regions. You are a very lucky girl for getting Drayden's help. Because of Drayden you've married into the most powerful pokemon regions in the world."

"I do like to think that I married for love as well," Iris admitted. "Didn't you marry my mother for love? And do you love Nancy?"

"It would be hard not to love Lance," Kei responded, carefully dodging any personal questions his daughter would give him. "He's handsome, powerful, stands for justice, he king, he's a dragon master and you're carrying his child; your great successor and heir. What else could you possible want?"

"There's not much I can ask for."


	3. New Family

The hall glistened with velvet curtains with golden dragons. The hall was littered with the most noble people of Unova court and all of the guests who had been invited by Queen Iris and her father. Queen Iris took to her throne like a duck to water. She had her right leg crossed over to the left as her back leaned against the red part. Tonight was the night when Iris would see her future stepbrothers for the first time. The guests were gathered around a large marble table with random pink shapes and silver patterns. They all bowed down to The Queen before she asked them all to sat back down to their chairs.

King Lance was sitting next to her and the royal couple showed subtle affection by gently holding onto each other's hands. Kei had not yet arrived and it was making Iris anxious; everyone could see it, but King Lance felt it.

Iris shrugged. "My father's marrying some woman from The Digital Islands." She turned to her husband. "What's it like there?"

"It's a kingdom based on corruption and violence," Lance responded. His cold response gave Iris a chilling reminder of what her father had told her. She thought about it and became worried about her father. Was he simply losing his way. A lot of his friends passed away before she was born, and with his wife and son dead and being separated from his daughter, he had lived an empty life for the past ten years. Iris didn't know what else to say in the matter.

Kei had finally arrived into the main hall with Nancy Takaishi by his side. Behind them were Nancy's two sons: Takeru Takaishi and Yamato Ishida. Yamato was normally known as Matt and he was the oldest. When Nancy divorced her first husband, Lord Ishida took custody of Matt whilst Nancy took Takeru under her wing. Both of the boys had blonde hair and looked a lot like their mother.

"Father!" Iris jumped of her seat and forced herself to smile. She seemed to be older than Kei, much older. Kei was only five years older than Lance, and The King was just 25. It was shocking to see "So is this Nancy, Takeru and Matt?"

Nancy and her sons bowed before Queen Iris and in unison they lifted their head and smiled at them. Lance gazed at the family suspiciously and made no attempt to hide his lack of optimism towards them. The three of them really stood out with their green clothes.

"Indeed," Kei responded.

"Welcome to court, digidestined," Iris announced. "I was wondering when father would remarry. You know something else? I really look forward to having friendly battles with pokemon and digimon. I wonder how they can get on together in one society? Well I hope you enjoy yourself and may the marriage be long and prosperous."

"Thank you Your Majesty," Nancy said. "And may I say I hope your reign is just as long and golden."

"There's a myth in Sinnoh that says that the reason why pokemon jump out is because they want to thank people. I'm sure that we and pokemon have helped each other and enriched the world since ancient times. These precious memories have been engraved in each PokEmon's heart! So, I want pokemon and people to get closer and closer! I hope you digidestined will join us too."

"I think it will great way to promote peace in this world," Takeru announced.

Iris smiled. She felt a lot more relaxed as her shoulders lost tension. At first she was worried that Nancy and her sons would be really unpleasant looking and sound pretentious and up themselves, but they all seemed to be very kind and brave people. It reminded her of the time when she had to introduce herself at Dragon's Den in Blackthorn City to make a good impression.

"To my new family," Iris raised a glass in the air and everyone with drinks also raised their hands with her. The sound of glasses joined together chimed as everyone applauded Kei for his new found happiness.

Meanwhile Cilan Dento who appeared from the side of the room twirled into the room and threw his knees before Iris' feet. "Would you dance with me?" he asked boldly. The Queen gasped, but gladly let out her hand as Cilan twisted her to the dance floor. She found herself flabbergasted by the instant attention that she was receiving. She had heard about Cilan Dento, but this was the first time she had met him face to face. Every eye was upon them both as they threw themselves carelessly to the music and succumbed to each other.

Queen Iris found herself in a fit of giggles. "You must be Cilan Dento."

"I am," Cilan said. He waved his arm and wrapped his thumb around The Queen's little finger. "It's a pleasure to be dancing with The Queen."

"An even greater pleasure to have someone like you in court. You are welcome to my castles anytime."

"I'm greatly honoured." Cilan winked at his brothers who sat in the corner of the room.


	4. Home

The Queen's return to Unova was a special occasion indeed, especially to the one place that held a special place in her heart. It had been many years since she last stood foot in the age where she was born. The Village of Dragons was The Queen and her family had arrived. It wasn't until her coronation did she realize how sheltered her life was when she learned that her mother had been missing for eight months before she died.

Her husband, father, stepmother, grandfather and stepbrothers all walked besides Queen Iris as she lifted the bottom of her dress and ran into a pack of trees. Queen Iris was greeted by Emolga; one of the first Pokemon she had when she was sailing with Ash and his close friends before her tenth birthday.

She had only been Queen for about eight months and she was already beginning to get tired. And with her growing belly the doctors informed her not to swing on trees anymore. She would miss being able to swing on trees, it made her feel young and free.

Everything she missed before she was sent away to live in Johto all came flooding back to her; the wild scent of the trees, the heart of the forest and her old promises finally kept.

Queen Iris lifted Emolga from the branch and held the electric bat to her chest as she twirled around.

She laughed. "I'm home."

Iris' dragonite charged through the trees and stomped his feet as soon as he was reunited with his trainer. He was furious that she had been away for so long, but pleased that she kept her promise.

"You can't take the forest out of the girl," Kei said to Nancy and her sons.

"I think we're all going to get along just fine," Takeru said, as he retired from his formal tone for the day.

Everyone else returned to the carriage as Iris' dragonite clung around the ribbon around her waist.

"I'm happy to be back," said Iris as as she tied her arms around the orange pokemon's neck. "I won't be leaving for a long time."

Emolga and another of Iris' old pokemon Excadrill rushed over next to Dragonite's feet and their eyes pondered across The Queen's stomach with a twinkle of curiosity.

"Are you wondering what this is?" Queen Iris was referring to her child. "Its a baby: the future heir to the throne."

More Pokemon jumped out of the woods to greet their queen. Kei popped his head out of the door.

"Come on Iris," Kei said. "Everyone is waiting for you."

"We can wait," Drayden said firmly to Kei. "Those were her pokemon pals hlthat she hasn't seen in years. Amazing how they still know who she is."

"With big purple hair like hers everyone would notice," Matt said.

* * *

"I think today went rather well," Iris told Drayden as they walked around the black walls of Opelucid Cathedral. Drayden listened to The Queen with all his might. He was a rapidly aging man, but he went down on bended knee before a statue of Arceus and promised to listen to Iris, his monarch and adoptive granddaughter. "It feels good to not just be with a family, but to know that I'll have my own family."

"Starting a family is never easy," Drayden told Iris. "I'm sure I've told you this many times but everyday will be challenge from now on."

"I understand Grandfather," Iris said.

"Is something wrong?"

Iris lowered her head. "I'm not sure, I just feel like something's wrong with my father. Seeing him is like meeting a stranger."

"You haven't seen him in a long time," Drayden reminded her. He tapped The Queen's back and rubbed her shoulders. "You should both be happy for each other."

"I just think it's strange that he able to get a new wife so quickly," Iris admitted. "Sometimes I feel that he was cheating on my mother and that disturbs me. Just thinking about it sickens me, her sons are nice but I can't help but see a whore under that dress of hers. And sometimes I don't even know why I bother, I don't even think of Kei as my father. The Royal Family of Johto have treated me more like a family member than my parents ever did. You've been a grandfather to me, you're more like a father to me than my own father. Am I talking rubbish?"

Drayden shook his head. "Of course you're not. And if it makes you feel better, I can get Nancy and Kei's relationship investigated for you."

"That would be a good idea," Iris said. "Perhaps The Dento Triplets can do it."

"I'm not sure," Drayden said. "But if that's what you want, then I'm sure they will obey your command."

"I want Cilan to lead the investigation," Iris whispered.

"That can be arranged."

"Was there something else you wanted to tell me?"

"Ah yes," said Drayden. "This is very important. Now that you're queen, your duty is to provide heirs to the throne, promote the welfare of Unova and increase the population of dragons. You have many people sworn to be by your side, but beware! Not everyone will work within your best interests. Some may betray you for their personal gain."

"Lance wouldn't betray me will he?" As soon as she said it, she wished that she kept her mouth shut. It sounded like a silly question. Of course Lance wouldn't betray her! Drayden wouldn't have gone through all the trouble if he thought Lance was unkind.

"No," Drayden laughed as he shook his head. "You know Lance by now, he's a nice man. He wants you to be happy. You are both young and in time you will both be very fond of each other."

"That's good."

"I will always be here to guide you for as long as I live."

Iris lifted her heals over to Drayden and held his hand. With bold words she said, "And I will make sure that you are remembered for your greatness."


	5. Lost Cousins

The Uchiha Clan were the most powerful family next to the Royal family. Itachi Uchiha, the head of the clan was Iris' cousin. No one in the Uchiha Clan were pokemon trainers, but they chose the ninja path. Itachi and his brother, Sasuke were the considered the strongest ninjas in Johto. Even though the Uchiha brothers were direct cousins of The Queen, they had never met Iris.

The Uchiha brothers held no interest in Iris. They only saw her as a distraction. Sasuke was in the progress of divorcing Sakura Haruno. Sakura had always made her affections for Sasuke public, but they were always unrequited. The only reason Sasuke married her in the first place as because Itachi told him too. He held the heavy mountain of shame on his back, he did as he was told.

Sasuke had spent his whole marriage in guilt. But arranged marriages were considered to be a fashionable trend. For Sasuke, it turned him into a cold and bitter man. Sakura was devastated but she had plans to return to Kohana and marry a man named Naruto. The man was his worst enemy and best friend at the same time. They were once a trio that tackled traitors, survived the deadliest forests and complete missions.

"We have a queen that has no right to be queen," Itachi moaned as he watched prices of wood turn to ashes. Lola was their fraternal aunt and with Drayden adopting Lola along with the The heat warmed his cheeks and the sound irritated his ears. Behind the flames was his brother, Sasuke. The rest of the clan were located in Johto. Sasuke and Itachi however, were sitting in White Forest in Unova. It was the first time in years they touched Unova soil.

"And you have a brother who needs a divorce!" Sasuke hissed. "Who needs the stupid crown anyway?"

"Uncle Kei got married," Itachi announced. "His weak stepsons have a better claim to the throne than you do."

"I don't want to be king."

Itachi sighed. "You'd make a good king. Think of all the glory and power you can own."

"Like I said," Sasuke said, "There is no need for a crown. Our power speaks for itself. Ganondorf has returned. He will destroy them all in no time. I don't want to be king. Ever."

"Then what do you want?"

"Freedom."

"You can't divorce."

"Why not?"

"Because you need to produce heirs."

"You're the head of our clan," Sasuke said. "That's your responsibility. Well if you won't let me, I'll speak to The Queen; she'll help me."

"Then I will tell the whole world what you did to that thing."

"His name is Sneasel, not that thing." Sasuke held tightly onto Sneasel, who had returned to a physician for broken ribs, but both brothers insisted that he fell off a tree.

"Good evening gentlemen." Emerged from the bushes was Cilan Denton and his friend, Ash Ketchum; a knight and a prince from Kanto. The brothers froze, but glared as if they were prepared to attack. "Well if it isn't the lost cousins of The Queen? Maybe you can help me. I'm investigating Kei's suspicious relationship with Nancy."

Sasuke held his back against the nearest tree and lifted Sneasel from above his waist. "I guess he showed his true colours."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked curiously.

"My uncle has known Nancy since before Iris was born," Itachi stated as he marched around the flame. "They've always spent a lot of time together. Some people think Kei is the reason Nancy divorced her first husband. But it's not. The real reason is this: hatred and jealousy ruled their hearts."

"So Kei was unfaithful to the late Queen Lola?" Cilan asked as he approached Itachi.

"Yes," Sasuke responded. He stood behind Cilan and stood with a smirk. "He's full of himself. He thought because he was king, he could do whatever he wanted. I can't stand the man, even though he's my uncle. He's not one of us."

"So you're wanting a divorce?" Cilan asked. Ash remained silent; he felt a if he was in a different world. Cilan smiled and patted Sasuke's back. "You and Sakura were a sickening match. Congratulations."

"At least someone makes sense." Sasuke didn't mutter a word after that.

"Why don't you go to my uncle's chamber?" Itachi asked. "You might find some evidence."

"That's exactly what I'll do. Thank you for your time."

"It's like you're showing me the way to his scaffold," Cilan said. "Very cruel testimonies. But with your dagger eyes I can tell its the truth."

"So are you guys the only people in your clan?" Ash asked. "I was expecting more people."

"We do all the hard work in our clan," Sasuke told Ash. "Our family do whatever they want unless my brother gives them orders."

Cilan and Ash said their goodbyes and decided to explore the forest even more. Ever since Cilan had met up with Ash again since he came back to visit Unova, he had spotted more nervous impulses in Ash. Weather it was through the impulse of Ash's quail face or the hidden confidence, Cilan had seen a change of heart in Ash.

"Things don't feel right," Cilan said to himself. Before he knew it, Ash heard him and his legs froze to the spot.

"I feel so guilty," Ash admitted. He lowered his head and slapped branches in crossfire.

"You shouldn't feel guilty at all," Cilan said. "It's not your fault if Kei turns out to be a cheat."

"It's not that," Ash whispered. "It turned out that I slept with my half-brother."Cilan hugged his friend as it finally came to him. Ash had slept with a man, and it had made him feel guilty ever since. The hug was brief, Cilan's heart jumped as he heard the news.

"Who is your half brother?" Cilan asked, deciding it would be appropriate to add a positive atmosphere into the dark forest. "He sounds like a nice guy."

"Cilan I swear on Zelda's life I'm not a womanizer!" Ash was a great grandson to the legendary Queen Zelda.

"Well, if I find out you displeased The Queen I'll give you a slap."

"I haven't touched her," Ash said as he shrugged his shoulders. "So this is what she asked you to do?"

Cilan nodded. "She also made be the butler to her father."

"How come?"

"I obviously made a deep impression on her." Cilan said in pride as they both left the forest as polar opposites in regards to emotions. Cilan had a plan to make a warm supper that he think will lift up Ash's spirit.


	6. Inch Of Death

Thick black smoke circulated The White Forest. All who lived there flee in fear whilst the pokemon tried with all their efforts to bring out the fire. The damage spoke for itself. Iris had been on a ride with a dragonite and often thought about her baby. She was eight months into her pregnancy and her midwife said if the child was truly healthy, it could handle anything. It wouldn't be long until she gave her kingdom it's heir. She was feeling cautious because she just felt her child kick.

She knew about Ganondorf's return. Iris had heard that he gave Lance's great grandparents much trouble before their reign in Hyrule. Hyrule was now nothing but land untouched by humans since the plague half a century ago but it was under the ownership of King Norman of Hoenn. There was an important aspect that was relevant in The Legend Of Zelda: The Triforce.

The Triforce was a golden relic that consisted of three sacred triangles. The three triangles became crests of courage, power and wisdom respectively. Around Iris' neck was The Triforce of Power. The necklace around her neck was a birthday present from Lance for her thirteenth birthday. Iris knew very little about the true nature of The Triforce, but she was certain that Ganondorf was after her part of the Triforce.

She could feel Ganondorf's presence, even though fog blinded her vision. She held her throat and resisted to cough. The Triforce of Power was pumping harder than her racing heart. And it didn't take long before she felt a black hand. The fist alone was enough to send Iris to the ground. Her palms reached the floor just in time and her stomach was unharmed.

Iris couldn't see anything but a black shape of a man. He was a giant and she could hear his croaky breath in front of her. He opened his arms and the fog faded and Iris had returned to the burned out White Forest. She didn't know who the old man was, but she knew it had to be Ganondorf. The infamous Great King of Evil stood and gave Queen Iris a standing ovation.

"For a prostitute's daughter, you have done well," Ganondorf cackled. "Hyrule has lost it's value since the death of my great rivals."

"You must be Ganondorf," Iris said. She was not going to be scared. She refused to show fear. She had the dragons by her side and she had Arceus on her side. "And my mother is not a prostitute."

"You don't think so?" Ganondorf hissed. "Oh dear child you know so little of your heritage. Did you not know that your mother was found dead in a farm?"

"What are you talking about?" Iris asked. "I was told that my mother died peacefully in her sleep."

"She ran away from Hoenn and I finished her off."

Iris gasped, but she determined not to let her guard down by Ganondorf's chants.

"You're an attractive lady," Ganondorf said. As he buried his hand in her chest and picked up the Triforce of Power he craved. "But you're nothing more. A shame your reign had to be cut so tragically short. I am Ganondorf and I will rule the world."

"I'm The Queen of Unova, and you're under arrest." Iris said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm afraid you won't even get the chance," said Ganondorf.

"Guess again."

Iris wanted the element of surprise when she saw her husband sneaking around with an army of dragonites. Iris threw her left leg in the air and her foot landed in between Ganondorf's thighs.

"Stand back," Lance ordered Iris as one of his dragonites lifted Iris over behind Lance. The dragonites gathered in a circle around Ganondorf and spat out rays of giga impacts and hyper beams.

"I said I will exterminate Link and Zelda's descendants!" Ganondorf roared as the feeble old man began to roll around the forest. "Mark my works, this is not the last you've seen of me." Every breathe Ganondorf took was filled with anger, hatred and revenge. "I will get my Triforce of Power back."

"Take him to the dungeon!" Iris demanded, already having enough of the man. The dragonites nodded and carried the knocked out criminal away.

"We should go back to Johto," Lance suggested.

"But I want to stay," Iris moaned.

"You're not safe here," Lance shouted. He held Iris up to standing position and held a tight grip on her shoulders. "You don't know how dangerous Ganondorf is. Even if he does appear to be crippled, we don't know how powerful he is."

"What about Dragonspiral Tower?"

"The slaves are still working on it as we speak."

"What about my friends?"

"You'll see them again."

"I thought we were going to raise our children here," Iris begged. "I don't want to go back to Johto yet. I haven't spent enough time in Unova. I've got so much to sort out, I don't know how it will get managed when I'm away."

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED TODAY!"

It didn't matter to Iris. She was fine and the child was fine. She was worried about her friends and she wanted to give them the best protection possible. And poor Cilan, how was he going to cope? With her away it meant that traitors could plot his downfall to be in her favour. Cilan was trying to discover if Nancy and Kei were having an affair behind everyone's back.

"Will Cilan be alright?"

Lance replied more cooly. "He'll be fine. You should stop panicking. This is why you have to go back to Johto. You panic over the little things and dangerous occurrences mean nothing to you. You need to put the child first."

Iris felt as is reality slapped her in the face. "I guess you're right. It won't be long until the child born." Ever since the legend about Reshiram and Zekrom being freed by two true queens, she felt the urge to have a daughter so they could both free the dragons together. The legend turned out to be false in the end because Iris ended up freeing both dragons in unison. But her desire to have a daughter still lived on ever since. She forced herself into Lance's arms and he covered her with his black cape.

"We should head back as soon as possible," Lance announced. "You won't need to pack anything."

Iris was sad, but she felt it was the right thing to do for her child. As soon as her child was born, she made a vow to herself that she would return to Unova and she would also like to see Cilan again.


	7. A So Called Truth

As much as Iris loved Johto, she much preferred the soul of her hometown. She wasn't on her own, but only The Elder of the Dragon's Den was present. The Elder kept reminding her that she needed to think about the baby, but she couldn't help but think about Cilan. Her heart was racing and her breathing became unsteady. She had a banging headache and she constantly wiped her face.

One minute she was hot, the next she was cold. The Elder looked down on Iris as he passed her a steaming cup. Iris hugged it as soon as she got it. The Elder took a seat in front of her. The crashing sounds of the waterfalls could be heard from outside the temple. His face was stern and Iris was unable to take his eyes off him. The Elder had announced, "It's about time you knew the truth."

"The truth?"

"You weren't born in The Village Of Dragons."

Iris gasped. She adored The Village Of Dragons and she had spent the best of her childhood splashing pokemon, swinging on trees and for her, this was the equivalent of somebody committing treason in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You were born in Blackthorn City," The Elder announced. "Your parents are heretics and for years Drayden has tried to secure a prosperous future for you."

"What do you mean my parents were heretics?" For Iris, the burn only got deeper. She had always wondered what had happened to Unova since she had to leave, but nobody even after she returned as Queen, nobody told her the secrets behind her mother's demise.

"When Drayden's wife struggled with infertility," The Elder explained. "So in case they were unable to produce a child, they adopted a girl named Lola Uchiha. The Uchiha Clan are strong ninjas, but corruption runs in their blood. Your maternal cousin, Itachi once considered killing everyone in his clan and was only going to spare his younger brother."

"Why are you talking about my mother like that?" Iris asked. She didn't care about her long lost maternal relatives and what was in her eyes childish intentions. "My mother was Drayden's successor. I can't believe you could speak such blasphemy against her."

"No my child," The Elder spoke in a more compassionate voice. "You are Drayden's successor. Lola was to be his great successor, but she was a deep sinner and refused to respect The Holy Church Of Arceus. Having failed to atone for her sins, she was sent here to give birth to you. On my orders and of the approval of King Drake, you were to be raised in The Village Of Dragons."

"And what about Dray?" Iris asked. Her brother had gone, but her fear for ice lingered.

"Dray's death was an unfortunate accident, but your brother was a fool for putting your life in danger. It was Drayden's suggestion for you to be married to Lance. He had tried to encourage King Drake to secure a betrothal as soon as possible."

"So this is why Lance has brought me here?"

"His Majesty loves you very much," The Elder announced. "You are carrying to heir to The Dragon Empire and you must obey our orders for your own protection."

"And I wanted to be with my family."

"You are much safer here, than you are with your family."

"And how will Unova be?"

"Pray to Arceus and he shall send the Tao trio to protect Unova."

"It's like some sort of witch is casting a spell on me." Iris thought that there was so much she could do as queen other than pray. Her stomach was twitching and she could feel her child kick inside of her.

"What drivel!" exclaimed The Elder, "You're just stressed in your condition. Now you must rest. Your child will be due any moment now."

"There's just so much that needs to be done," Iris cried out. She clenched her eyes shut and resisted the urge to cry. "I sent my friend Cilan to investigate and become a spy for me."

"What on earth for?"

"I question the sanctity of my father's marriage to my stepmother," Iris confessed. "I find it a little odd that my father would marry someone just one month after my mother's death. I have a funny feeling he was unfaithful to her and thus committing treason."

"It would not surprise me one bit," The Elder said. "But it is for the best that you are away from your heretic parents. You have been cleansed and we pray that you shall not slip into a sinful path like your parents." Iris wondered weather it was all true or if they were discriminating her parents because they weren't pokemon trainers. She already knew about Lance's hatred towards digimon and their tamers and Drayden was never close with Dray and Lola as he was with her. Being a queen was a glorious role, but Iris was beginning to see the other side of the coin: the political corruption that hung in the balance. She didn't know what to think. It was all too much for her.


	8. A New Prince

Queen Iris was disturbed from her slumber from The Elder of Dragon's Den. She opened her eyes in haste and yawned. The Elder took Iris' opened eyes as the opportunity to announce his news. "Your Majesty. The King has decided that Blackthorn Castle shall be the birth place of your future heir."

"Blackthorn Castle?" Iris had heard of it, but she had never been to it before.

"It's where the Lady Clair lives," The Elder responded with yet again an expressionless face. "It is not far from Dragon's Den. The physician and midwife has spoken to The King, and they have all agreed that it is best that you give birth to your child there."

"You'll be taking me there now?"

The Elder nodded. Iris struggled to get herself out of bed as her servants behind her followed her every move whilst the Elder lead Iris to Blackthorn Castle. The Elder was right, it was so close to Dragon's Den the buildings could embrace. Iris didn't feel like a queen, being told what to do and where to go. She knew everyone was looking out for her, she she had an urge to break free from her responsibilities.

"Any news on Cilan?" Iris asked curiously.

"Who is this Cilan?" The Elder asked.

It was a useless question, thought Iris as she was carried into her room in Blackthorn Castle. She couldn't believe that she had missed it when it was right in front of Dragon's Den. Then all of a sudden a wave of memories hit her. She had been here before when she was much younger. Maybe once, maybe twice but the mother of pearl panels and red dragons reminded her of her childhood days when she slept in Lady Clair's room.

Contractions. They started as little twitches in her stomach. Each contraction was getting longer and sharper. What seemed to be a dozen of contractions later, Iris began to gasp. Her back was retreating forwards and she was holding onto another maid's shoulder.

"Your Majesty?" the maids said in fear, but to Iris it was only a distant echo. She didn't even know where she was anymore, she couldn't control her legs anymore as they continued to shake, her back didn't help. Iris threw herself towards the poll of the bed and her maids assisted her onto the mattress. Iris couldn't maintain her silence anymore and screamed.

"The Queen is in labour!" roared The Elder. "Be prepared."

Iris was overwhelmed. She felt as if she was egging on in a horse race. The contractions were getting worse, and the sensations gave Iris a huge urge to push. She was showered with positive prompts and she was told that her child was coming and that he would be born within an hour. Dusk had quickly approached and she had still been pushing.

Iris focused so much on breathing and pushing that she didn't notice anything else until Drayden walked into the room. She picked up his voice and it prompted her to raise her head.

"What are they saying?" Iris asked Drayden.

"It's almost done," Drayden responded. "In a few minutes time you will give to an heir. You're nearly there Iris... Don't give up now. Take my hand."

Iris squeezed onto Drayden's hand as she followed her orders to do one last push.

The baby cried.

Iris was of course exhausted, but she swore that she could feel her mother's echo through her newborn child. Her whole body felt stretched and relieved. The maids helped Iris back into a comfortable position on the bed and they covered Iris' body with a blanket.

"It's a healthy baby boy."

Iris was sheepish. "Huh?"

"You have son!" Drayden announced. "You have a male heir to the throne and now nobody can deny your claim to the throne. You are now untouchable."

Iris was exhausted, but she couldn't resist having a hold of her newborn son. He was beautiful and so cute. Everything had been worth it.

* * *

"Her Majesty has delivered of a healthy son!" Cress cried out to his brother, Cilan.

Cilain made a vow. "When she gets back, I'll show her what she wants to see."


End file.
